Broken Dreams
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: "What happened?" "I need help." The water dripped off her nose, and the dull drumming of the rain made Ian respond quickly, without thinking. He should have known, when Amy Cahill needs help, it's with something big.


**A/N:**

 **39addict101: *glances around suspiciously.* Hey, guys, before Etincelle figures out I'm here, I'm going to tell you. She didn't write all of this. Snap...she's coming. Bye...**

 **MlleEtincelle: Hi guys! *looks at Addict quickly leaving* what was she doing here? *shrugs* Anyway! Here is a new story of mine and-**

 **39addict101: NOOO! Don't listen to her! I helped write this and -**

 **MlleEtincelle: And that's it! She helped and she disappeared! End of the story *smiles sweetly***

 **39addict101: NOOOO! This is not the end of the story...wait...what story? Cuz this story is just now starting! Let the awesomeness begin!**

 **MlleEtincelle: Tata, minions! ;)**

* * *

BROKEN DREAMS

 _Chapter 1_

Ian Kabra stared out his bedroom window. He was trapped, trapped by a villainous mother, and a terrified heart. He sighed, the rhythm of the rain falling outside matching his heartbeat. He checked his phone, and his heart sank a bit when he saw he didn't get any messages.

He was lonely, he was hurting, and he was ignored. Many a time had he watched Amy flirt with Jake, and she didn't even know how much it hurt him, pained him, to see her with him. He wished he could yell at her how much she meant to him, how much he wanted to be with her, but every time he saw her his tongue felt like rock and he couldn't form any words.

She would smile at him, and stutter something, and then she would disappear, just as fast as she'd come.  
Ian loved that about Amy - she was a whirlwind, always doing something, never just sitting, and always laughing.  
He loved her, and he wished he could tell her he loved her, but his pride got in the way. That, and Jake. Why was this guy even here? He wished he could disappear, _that_ would make things so much easier.

Thunder cracked, and suddenly it began to pour. It seemed the whole world held Ian's dark dreary mood.  
Like in sync with the terrible weather, startling him, a knock could be heard on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, slowly turning around to face the door.

"A-a-Amy..." The timid voice answered.

Ian stood in shock, just staring at the door handle. Suddenly, all he could think of were the dishes in his sink, the *gasp* clothes on his floor...everywhere, and the general mess of his bachelor house.

"Uh...Ian? C-c-could you open the door? I'm g-g-g-ge-getting kind of wet out h-here...Please?"

He stayed still for a second, not knowing what to do. With his foot, he tried pushing some clothes under the sofas and he quickly ran a hand though his hair. To hell the dishes.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, fixing his white shirt.

He had a few buttons undone, revealing his tan skin. He went to open the door, and saw Amy standing there, her hair wet and sticking to her forehead. Ian had to hold back a gasp as he looked at her. Her clothes were torn, and there was a large cut down the side of her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked.

Amy ignored his question, and stated, "I need help."

The water dripped off her nose, and the dull drumming of the rain made Ian respond quickly, without thinking.

"With what?" He should have known, when Amy Cahill needs help, it's with something big.

She looked at him, worry in her eyes. She opened her mouth to close it just a second later. She scanned the room attentively, nervously licking her lips.

"W-With J-Jake." she answered.

Ian's heart stopped. He remembered watching Amy and Jake, watching them flirt, leaving him out. What could she possibly need help with? He remembered that when Jake was around, he didn't matter anymore.  
So what had happened?

"What's going on?" he asked, frowning.

Her lips began trembling and he saw her shake slightly.

"Wait," he ordered, going to take a black cardigan of his. "Here."

He put it on her tiny shoulders and made her sit on the sofa.

"Amy, what happened?"

She looked up at him.

"I-I don't k-know wh-what h-h-happened," she told him. "I thought everything w-was fine and then he-he..."

"What? What did he do?" he urged her.

"We had a f-f-fight and he began y-yelling."

Amy paused and took her deep breath, her chest heaving. Her green eyes were wide with terror.

"H-h-h-he s-s-sl-sla-slapped me."

Ian could see she was struggling to speak, and he watched her put her hand to her face, where there was a red mark. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

"Amy." he said softly, tenderly, drawing her into his arms. "It's ok."

Amy sniffled and snuggled closer to him.

"Ian?" she said. "He's...He's been abusing me for a l-l-long time."

Ian froze in her arms. He blinked, barely hearing the sound of the rain falling outside.

"But I thought... You said everything was fine between you two..."

She shook even more.

"I know, I... Please, Ian, don't make it harder." she cried.

"Amy," he said quietly, dreading her answer. "Amy, what... What kind of abuse?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he felt like he was obliged. He saw the fear in her tired, sad eyes.

"Physical, emotional, I don't know!" she cried. "If there was a way to hurt me, he did!"

Ian stared at Amy, and wondered how the Jake he knew could do something like that. He would never have thought that of him. He always seemed so...nice.

"Will you h-help m-me? Please, Ian. I beg you." she stared at him with wide teary eyes.

He returned her look and nodded.

"Of course, Amy."

She sighed, as if she was scared he would say no.

"H-He d-doesn't kn-know I'm h-here, but he will s-soon. Can you hide me for a while?"

Ian nodded, and looked at Amy. Her face was streaked with tears, and he was pretty sure he could see previous scars on her arms and shoulders. Her lips trembled, and her body shook.  
And suddenly, just like that, all he wanted to do was kiss her.

But that was wrong, he knew. Her heart probably still belonged to Jake, even if she was hurt. It was hard to move on sometimes, as much as you wanted.

"You can stay here as much as you want," he murmured to her, softly caressing her cheek.

He felt her stiffen under his touch, but then relaxed a bit. He lent down, his breath hot on her cold cheeks. He grazed his lips against hers, just a second. She didn't back away. When he pulled out, she wasn't looking at him.

"Ian... I'm not-"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just... Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He...he threatened." Amy said, losing her stutter as she relaxed. "He said if I told anyone he'd hit me over the head with one of his bottles. Ian, he drinks. All the time."

Ian stared at Amy, what she was saying making sense. But the worst thing was, he didn't know what to do.

Hesitantly, he said, "You're going to stay here this night; that's the last place he'll think about. Then, when he is calmed down, I'll escort you to his place and you'll pack up your things."

"Sounds good to me," she answered. "I just... I hope he won't..."

"Don't worry, I'll be here."

oOo

He didn't sleep that night, and she slept fitfully. He could hear her tossing, turning, moaning, and mumbling pleas, some of which were, "Please, don't hurt me! Please."  
It hurt him to see and hear her like this, and he wished he could help her.

His bachelor flat wasn't big, mostly because he didn't want it to be. One person in a big apartment tended to make you a little depressed. So naturally, he had offered Amy the only bed and told her he was going to sleep on the couch. She, of course, said no. It had resulted in them kindly yelling at each other, but, after a few minutes, they agreed to sleep together.

And now she was hitting him with her legs and arms, and he had to restrain himself from screaming in pain. He finally took her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Amy, everything's fine, I'm here. Please, stop-" She punched him in the face.

"Oww!" he exclaimed, touching his cheekbone.

And suddenly she was awake.

"I'm sorry." she said, panic in her voice. "Did I hit you?"

She shrank back, nothing but pure terror in her frightened green eyes.  
 _She's really been abused._ Ian thought.

"No, you're ok." he said, reaching out. She moved away, gasping for breath. _She thinks I'm going to hurt her._

"I had a h-horrible nightmare." Amy said, squirming towards the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I can tell. Come on, Amy. You really should go to sleep." he told her.

"But I'm so afraid!"

He laid down on the mattress again, and took her in his arms. She looked at him with wide eyes and he sighed. _I wish you could be happy, Love._

He slept that night with Amy in his arms, wishing he could do more for the broken girl than hold her. He wanted to fix her, and he wanted to break Jake's jaw.

oOo

The following morning, Ian woke up yawning. He looked next to him and saw Amy wasn't here. The sheets were pushed aside, and her phone wasn't on the bedside table anymore.

He was suddenly wide awake, and he leapt out of bed like a fox with a burning tail.

"Amy?" He called, running through his disgustingly messy house.

She was nowhere to be seen.

"Amy!" he shouted, panic in his voice.

He tried to see if she was in the kitchen, in the bathroom, but she was nowhere. He gripped his hair. What happened? Did Jake kidnap her? No, that wasn't possible. He couldn't possibly know.

He whipped out his phone and called Dan.

"Dan!" he said, when someone answered. "Where's Amy?"

"I don't know," the boy said, his voice hazy with sleep. "Why?"

Panic washed through him even more.

"She-She... Can you come here quickly, please?"

"Man!" Dan growled. "It's like, 9 a.m.! It's soo early."

Ian pinched his nose.

"Daniel, you're sister's missing."

Dan exploded.

"What?" he shrieked. "Where did you last see her?"

"In my bed." Ian blurted, before realising how wrong that sounded. "No! It's not what you think!" Ian exclaimed.

"What the fuck, man! What do you mean she was in _your_ bed? You're right, I'm going to come see you, and you will regret it!"

"No! You don't understand! Amy is in danger right now!"

The phone clicked off, and Ian looked around at his apartment. If Dan wasn't going to help him, and he WOULD find him, he'd better clean his house up...fast. He ran around in a cleaning frenzy, picking up clothes and old pizza boxes and cringing at the amount of dust he found everywhere.

Then, when Dan still hadn't come and his house mostly clean, his thoughts once again returned to auburn haired girl. Where had she gone? Was it possible that Jake came in his apartment and kidnapped her? But that meant she wouldn't have had the time to take her phone. And then an idea came to his mind. Her phone! Why didn't he think of that earlier? With feverish fingers, he searched her ID and called her. It rang once, and then went straight to voice mail. He tried again and again, with the same result each time. Nearly shaking in anger, he threw the phone across the room.

"Fuck you!" he growled in frustration.

And that's when Dan walked in.

"Whoa, calm down Cobra. No need to kill me before I kill you. Where is Amy and what did you do to her?"

At this point, Ian was so enraged that he almost punched him in the face. He glared at him, fury in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to her! You should ask Jake instead."

"Really?" Dan said, almost laughing. "I just talked to Jake, actually."

Ian cringed.

"He told me how Amy said that you said, 'If I ever get my hands on you, I'll rape you until there's not a bit of life left in you." Dan's eyes narrowed.

"Care to explain that?"

"What?" Ian gasped. "I didn't say anything!"

Dan smiled.

"Of course. But if you didn't say anything, then I didn't do this."

Dan wadded his hands into a fist, and punched Ian square in the nose.  
And suddenly all the Lucian felt was sheer pain, and Dan's fists hitting him over and over again, and he could feel warm blood trickling onto his Armani pajamas.

Ian yelled, telling him to stop. But Dan didn't listen and kept hitting him. He punched him on the torso, making him unable to breathe. What was he supposed to do? Hit him too? He wouldn't dare do that to Amy's brother. But it seemed like it was the only option right now.

The pain swarmed in his head, and he shrieked, "Dan, stop!"

Dan did stop, much to Ian's surprise.

Groggily, Ian picked himself up off the floor, and dragged himself to the bathroom, where he looked at himself in the mirror.

His nose was bloodied, and it was dripping blood everywhere. He had bruises all over his chest and arms and he felt like someone had run over him with a steam truck.  
He came back to the living room, where Dan was sitting on the couch, glaring at him.

"Dan." Ian said. "I have something to tell you."

"You better explain yourself, jerk." he growled, his voice low.

Ian breathed deeply.

"Ok, so I did talk to Amy last night. But because she came to visit me. She had bruises and even worse, and she was so scared I thought she was going to pass out."

Dan frowned.

"What happened? Jake said-"

"Jake is a jerk, that's all I have to say."

"Explain." Dan said.

Ian could see he was trying not to explode.

"Amy told me Jake...abused her. Last night, she slept with me...as in, she slept in the same bed I did, and she woke up, almost screaming, and when I reached out to hug her, I could see she thought I was going to hurt her."

Dan frowned.

"So Jake raped her and you didn't? He lied?"

"Right." He paused. "She didn't tell me exactly what he did to her, but the pain in her eyes was enough for me. Dan, Amy disappeared and she doesn't answer to her phone. Something's up and I want to know _what_."

The blonde-haired Dan looked at the tall man in front of him, seriousness on his face.

"So you think it's Jake." He said.

Ian nodded. "Yes."

"You better tell me the truth, Cobra."

Ian wanted to blurt. "I am telling the truth!" But that would make him look foolish, like a kid, and he didn't want Dan to see that.

What he wanted Dan to see was someone who really cared about Amy Cahill, even though she was broken, hurt, and in pain. So instead he just said,

"Dan, your sister needs you right now, and if it appears I'm not telling the truth, then you can do whatever you want to do to me."

Dan stared at him, not saying anything. But then he opened his mouth.

"I talked to Jake a few minutes ago. He said he was at home. Let's go."

This was so sudden Ian was taken aback.

"But what if he's lying?"

"Then we'll track his phone. He never goes anywhere without it."

Ian nodded, almost reluctantly. What if Jake was lying? What if he was telling the truth? Either would probably not turn out into a pretty picture... Pushing these thoughts aside, he followed Dan outside his flat. They got into Ian's black car and drove, the silence pressing in on both of them.

It took a little more than ten minutes to arrive at Jake's, and Ian could feel the anger rising inside of him. He looked around him to see if there was any car. Fortunately or unfortunately, (whichever way you wanted to look at it,) there was.

Dan gritted his teeth.

"Let's do this." he said, getting out of the car.

The walk up the small sidewalk seemed to take years. They reached the front porch, with its hanging flowerpots and roses all around it. _Amy's touch_.  
Dan reached forward, his hand seeming to shake, and rang the doorbell. They waited a few minutes, when finally someone opened the door.

"Dan!" Jake exclaimed. "What is _he_ doing here?"

He looked incredibly furious, but not as much as Dan.

"Stop this, Jake."

Ian cleared his throat. "Hello. Can we come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, he walked in.

Jake's house was spotless. Once again, Ian saw Amy's touch, - in the flowers, the drapes, and the paintings hanging on the wall.

Amy did that boy so much good, and he...abused her in return. Suddenly, Ian was so full of anger, it drove him insane.

"I want you out of my house!" Jake bellowed.

At this, Ian took a deep breath and turned around sharply. As fast as the lightning, he grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. Being a Lucian was nice at times like these.

"Where is she?" he slowly demanded, his voice a dangerous whisper.

Jake stared at Ian,

"I don't know!" He said.

Ian could see he was pretending.

"Yes, you do know!" Ian growled. "I'm a Lucian, remember? I can tell that you're lying!"

He shook him.

"So I will ask you one last time. Where is Amy?" he ordered, growling each word.

Jake stared at him, not saying anything. When silence floated even more around them, Dan pushed Ian aside and grabbed Jake by the neck, hitting his head on the white wall. Jake didn't answer, and Ian punched him. Blood spurted from his nose, and Jake answered.

"In there!" he motioned towards a door.

It was a closet door, and it was locked tight.

"Open it!" Dan ordered.

Jake shook his head.

"OPEN IT!" Ian roared.

Jake shook his head again and threw a fist in Dan's face. This one fell on the floor because of the shock and Jake took this opportunity to escape. Before Ian could do anything to catch him the tall boy was already gone. Ian's mind spun _. Jake or Amy? Jake or Amy?_ Finally, he whirled to the closet, and beat on it.

"Amy?" he called, frantically. "Amy, are you in there?"

There was no response.

"AMY!" he pushed hard on it with his elbow, but to no avail. It was locked.

"Dan, please. Help me."

When he didn't react, Ian turned to him. The blonde stood in the middle of the room, his eye beginning to turn dark, shocked. He was staring at Ian absent-mindedly, as if he had seen a ghost.

"I can't believe he did that..." The boy's face was in total shock.

"You'll think about it later. Amy is probably in here unconscious."

That snapped Dan into action, and the two of them pushed on the door. Finally, after several tries, Ian got tired. He kicked the door in, and both he and Dan stared at Amy huddled in a ball on the floor, tears running down her cheeks, her body shaking with sobs. She was securely tied with ropes, and she couldn't move an inch. Her mouth was covered with an old cloth that seemed really tight. At this, Ian fell on the knees in front of her, his eyes burning with tears at the sight before him. She stared at him with wide eyes, her chest heavily heaving.

"Amy." Ian said, trying not to let his voice crack.

It did anyway, and he hoped he didn't sound like a weakling. His hands reached forward of their own accord, and untied the ropes. Running his hand down her face, he undid the knot that held the ancient, smelly cloth over her mouth.

"Amy," he repeated his voice barely above a whisper. "Are you okay?"

Amy's lips trembled, and she burst into tears. She flung herself at him, encircling him with her tiny arms. She cried and Ian could feel her whole body shaking. He looked at Dan, who was standing behind them, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Ames." he murmured and, suddenly, he was on his knees too and was hugging her.

The two boys were holding the most precious girl in their life, horror struck as the realisation of what happened sank in them.

They stayed together for a while, just hugging, enjoying the feel of each-other's arms around them.  
After a while, Amy looked up at Ian and Dan, and then pushed herself away.

"Dan." she began, trembling.

Her brother looked at her, and nodded that he was listening.

"I'm...pregnant." Amy said.

And then she burst into tears.

Dan blinked, and so did Ian. They watched her put her head in her hands and sob.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried again. "I'm pregnant..."

Dan looked at Ian, his eyes wide. They seemed to ask 'what are we going to do?' but the Lucian could only shake his head. This was too much for him. Too much to take at once.

The two men stared and watched as Amy cried her heart out, lamenting the unwanted child.

"Amy." Ian spoke up. "It's going to be okay." he said, knowing perfectly it sounded wrong.

"No it won't! It won't because I don't want this baby and his father is a total jerk!" she furiously yelled.

Ian took a few steps back, not expecting that reaction, from Amy Cahill, of all people.

"First of all, get out of this closet." Dan softly told her, reaching a hand out to her.

Amy looked up at Dan. It seemed as if something different was in there, something darker, crazier even.

"Why?" she asked. "This is where I belong! Jake said so."

Ian stared at Amy, who was being totally serious. He then looked at Dan, who was trying hard to not pull at his hair. He returned his gaze to the redhaired.

"Amy, Love. Like you said, Jake is a jerk. You don't belong in here. Come on, now. Get out of here."

Amy shook her head. "This is where I belong." she repeated, her voice strong.

Then her chin quivered, and she said in a much softer voice,

"But...Jake said if I came out, he'd...he'd..."

"I don't want to know." Ian said. "But listen to me. Jake is gone. He won't come back."

He crossed his fingers behind his back, knowing it was a childish gesture, but not caring.

"Come on, Ames," Dan encouraged her. "You'll be fine don't worry."

Amy's body shook.

"Don't call me Ames..." she whispered.

She pushed on her hands to get up but suddenly her legs gave up on her. Dan rushed to grab her, and they carried her out of the house, down the front porch, (which still had Amy's touch, Ian reminded himself, cringing) and to Ian's car, where she seemed to relax, as if she knew they were getting her out of danger with every small step.

At one moment though, she felt obliged to ask, a little panic in her voice,

"Where a-are w-we going?"

Ian looked at her through the mirror.

"Home, Love."

She nodded, and fell asleep on the backseat, the ride soothing her. Anger surged through him, and he turned to Dan.

"I'd just love to get my hands on that..." he trailed off.

Dan nodded.

"Same. But where did he go?"

Ian shrugged.

"To hell, I hope."

Dan snorted and looked out the car window. A few minutes later, they had put Amy in her bed, closing the door behind them. Outside, the sun of the afternoon was blinding the mansion in its light, the birds tweeting happily, not caring what was going on.

"What are we going to do, Ian?" Dan whispered, worry filling his voice.

"Find Jake." Ian said, worry filling him. "Poor Amy. She looked so broken, so full of hopelessness."

Dan nodded.

"I know. I wish we could help her."

He turned to Ian.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Ian shrugged, breathing deeply.

"What matters most is Amy."

Dan looked at him and nodded.

"What about... What about the baby? We can find Jake but I think the most important thing right now is Amy." he declared.

The two of them sat in stock silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. All Ian could think of was Amy's terrified face, as she lay in the closet, bound and gagged, as if she was some kind of slave. As if she was nothing else but an animal.

"Do we want the whole family to know?" Ian asked after a moment.

Dan's eyes widened in horror.

"Absolutely not! Do you imagine what the leaders would say if they discovered it? No, we can't Ian."

"Then what are we going to do? Her belly won't stay flat forever you know, Daniel."

The blonde frowned, thinking. One thing was sure. He was going to kill Jake.

"Let's talk to her and ask her if she wants to keep the baby. If she does, we'll hide her."

Ian looked at the roof, mouth open.

"I guess we don't have any other choice."

"But..." he paused. "Amy doesn't seem like the kind of person who would kill life..."

Dan nodded.

"Yes. But...It's Jake's child, and seeing the situation…"

"Still."

"Wait for her to wake up. Let her rest."

Ian nodded, almost defeated.

oOo

The next morning, Ian and Dan, by some kind of weird coincidence, both woke up at the same time. Leaving their room, yawning, they stopped in their tracks at the sight of each other. They stared at one another for a while, but a sound from Amy's room startled them. She was...singing? Her clear sweet voice echoed in the house, but what she was singing was...weird, to say the least.

The two boys looked at each other, purely confused. Slowly and carefully, Ian made his way to the black door. With his fingers, he softly pushed it, peeking inside.

"Amy?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

Amy ignored him, and continued singing. _The past is not the present. The present is the past. The future is now. Press forward. Keep going. Live your life._  
Ian stared at her, and her words. _Ignore the pain. Ignore the hurt. Ignore the hate. Ignore it all. Ignore it all, except the good._

Dan stepped in, and stared at Amy, who was staring out the window, her eyes vacant, her lips seeming to move of their own accord.

"Amy," Dan repeated. "Are you ok?"

She kept singing, not giving any boy a look. At that, Ian came closer to the girl and brushed her shoulder. Almost immediately, Amy jumped and yelped, startled by his gesture.

"What a-are y-you doing here?" Dan stepped forward.

"Amy. You're losing it."

Amy stared at both boys, and then cocked her head. "No." she said. "You're losing it."

She turned back to the window, no longer singing, just staring. Ian rubbed his face vigorously, not believing a thing he was witnessing, not _wanting_ to believe it.

"Amy, Love. Don't say that, speak to us."

"Yes!" Dan agreed. "You need to speak to someone."

Both he and Dan watched as Amy retreated into herself, humming the awful tune to the words she sang. Ian could hear the words echoing in his head. _Ignore the pain. Ignore the hurt...ignore...ignore...ignore..._ It drummed in his head, and hammered in his brain, and he couldn't get it out of his mind. He felt like it would always stay in it, like he would hear these words for the rest of his life.

"Amy." Dan said firmly, startling the Lucian.

"You need to shower and to dress up. Forgive me for sounding like mini Cobra but you look awful."

He gently grabbed her by the arm, but she suddenly began screaming and struggling. She yelled and cried, terrifying Dan to a point unbelievable.

"What's going on?" Nellie yelled at the door, worried by the unexpected noise.

Her face turned into a mix of shock, and rage.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

Then she turned to Ian and ran a hand through her multi-colored hair.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Amy is-"

"What the hell are you doing in her room?" Nellie said, glaring at Ian like he was a venomous snake.

At this, Ian threw his arms in the air, exasperated. Why everyone seemed to think he would hurt her?

"We decided to play a prank on Ames. Nothing to worry about, Nell's."

Dan looked at Ian for a second, and then nodded.

"It...didn't go the way we expected."

Nellie narrowed her eyes.

"Ian Kabra? Playing a trick?"

Ian felt her gaze wander over him, and he nodded.

"I've changed." He said cheerily, knowing it didn't sound a thing like him. "I realized I needed to laugh more. Life's short."

"Hmm."

He could see she wasn't convinced.

"Leave this poor girl alone. Scream if you need help with those, kiddo."

And with that, she turned away. Dan and Ian both returned at the girl in front of the window. Her hair was a big mess and she had a look of terror on her tired face.

"Amy, come on. We just want to help you." Ian insisted softly.

Amy shrugged him off, snapping out of her trance.

"No! No, you don't! Jake said he wanted to help me too, and all he did was hurt me!"

She bit her lip, casting her jade eyes to the floor.

"I don't trust you, Ian. I don't trust anyone anymore."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Al-right... Did you guys like it? Or did you hate it? Please leave a review so we can know what you thought of this. This ain't finished guys, there's still more to go :) so... stay tuned ;) thanks for reading you're all awesome :)**

 **39addict101 and MademoiselleEtincelle.**


End file.
